It's a Dirty Job
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: A piece of fiction written for a friend. SNake after a day of running


Snake threw his bloodied shirt on the ground, followed by the gun belt and gloves in a trail to the bathroom. He stopped leaning against the wall as he unsnapped the boots. It was an effort to wrestle with the buckles after the day he'd endured. Snake frowned running his fingers over the bullet dent in the metal shin plate. Disgruntled he tossed them aside. They could wait. The socks followed the boots before he pushed off the wall. The carpet was soft under his aching feet. He'd been on the run for too long today. Shuffling he unbuttoned the leathers as he stepped on to the cold bathroom tiles.

Plissken braced himself on the wall as he leaned in to turn on the shower. His shoulders and arms nearly failed to keep him upright. He was dying for the hot water to pound the soreness out of his aching muscles. Turning away he dropped the leathers and boxer briefs to the floor and kicked them into the corner. Catching sight of his matted hair in the reflection he grumbled at the tangled mess. Snake ran his fingers through to smooth it but the action was futile. His hair was stiff with dried blood.

Snake sighed at the mirror and moved to the shower. Steam rolled from behind the curtain when he stepped in. The heat was welcome as he pulled the curtain closed. Near scalding water hit his back in a mixture of mild pain and absolute comfort. The water was like heaven to his aggravated muscles as the near burning water spread over his shoulders. Slowly, he tilted his head back into the jet feeling the knots loosening.

Water seeped under the patch and he pulled it off tossing it out into the bath. He always showered in the dark for that reason. Plissken raked his hands through his wet hair before they fell to his shoulders. They ached under the steaming water and he kneaded the taunt muscles. Tension started to wash away with the dirt and blood bringing a long satisfied sigh as his hands worked up his neck.

Leisurely, he turned under the jet and shook his hair. His arms crossed and his fingers ground into his tense biceps. His left shoulder was still throbbing from busting down a door. His hand worked up on to his shoulder wincing as pain shot from the pressure of his fingers. The water wore away the pain. Shrugging and stretching his aching shoulder he took the shampoo from the shelf and pushed some of the soap through his hair before massaging it down to the roots. His left eye tingled and burned from the touch of his hands. It was overwhelmed though by the sheer delight of the scalp massage. Rolling his neck and stretching his back the pain started to fade to numbness. Even the gnawing pain of his eye seemed destined to disappear.

Plissken dropped his head forward into the shower stream and stretched his neck, rolling his head in circles. Soap and water raced over his face as Snake worked the shampoo from his mahogany hair. His fingers continued to glide through his water slicked hair until the water ran clean and the pain in his neck had subsided to a dull ache.

Throwing his head back he pushed the wet hair from his face and wiped the water from his eyes. His attention turned from his hair to the rest of his body. Snake took the cloth hanging in the bath and lathered it vigorously.

Plissken rubbed the soapy cloth over the front of his neck, under his chin and finally over his cheeks. Snake took his time ensuring he removed all the blood from the days of rough growth that covered his neck, chin and cheeks. The warmth was as welcome as the pressure slowly soothing away the nagging aches.

The tension had yet to abate in Plissken's shoulders. He slowed working the cloth in tight circles over the bulk of his shoulder and up the curve of his neck. The painful tightness released under the diligent work of his strong fingers. Snake switched hands pulling the cloth lazily across his collar bones before his hand started on the opposite shoulder. Even more tension fled his body further decreasing the pain burning furiously behind his eye.

The cloth passed from his shoulder to clean the blood smeared in the curled hair covering his well muscled chest. Still running in idle circles his hand moved down tracing the length of the huge snake that blackened his body. Plissken groaned feeling the bruise that had to appear as a dark purple mar on his skin. Rinsing the cloth now reddened and dirty his other hand gingerly caressed his side where the bruise was sure to form. Plissken hissed and took his hand from the tenderness on his side.

He stood in the stream watching the suds roll from his shoulders over the chiseled muscles of his chest. He pushed the relathered cloth over his hips to his lower back. As soon as his hands hit his buttocks agony shot through his legs and seethed in his bum eye. The pain only increased as his hands lowered to his thighs. Grumbling at his overworked muscles Plissken bent down forcing his hands to the floor of the shower. Anguish surged from reluctant muscles being forced to stretch. Snake ignored the pain surging through his legs and concentrated on the water colliding with his tense back muscles. Warmth spread for the spray causing them to quiver as he forced his defiant muscles to stretch. Tightness receded from his cramped legs and he returned to his previous task.

He started at the ankles and made his way up his lean legs until he once more stood upright in the hot jet of water. Hands rubbed along his thighs in a lazy arch toward his groin. Looking down he noticed blood must have seeped into the leathers leaving a sticky red trail through the curly mass of auburn hair. Absently he followed the tail of his cobra as he cleaned the blood from his body. Plissken's fingers untangled the mass of hair before moving on to his cock.

Briefly as his hands pulled the cloth over his inner thighs he thought about how nice it would be to have a massage, particularly one of those Thai style ones with the nice touch at the end to work out all the frustration and tension. Plissken sighed full of longing as he tossed the cloth to the floor and stepped back under the hot, luxurious water. He turned his tired body one last time before shutting off the water.

Plissken's skin was tinted a faint red from its exposure to the water. Steam rose from his body as the air around him quickly cooled. Snake shook his head and ran his hands through his hair pushing the excess water out in cool streams down his back. He slowly pushed the curtain aside basking in the rush of cold air from the room beyond. It was invigorating to his tired body. Taking the towel from the rack he ruffled it through his hair as he walked through the bedroom toward the liquor cabinet. He left wet footprints in the carpet as he crossed the room using the soft towel to dry his shoulders and chest. The cold against his wet body was almost as soothing as the heat had been in the first moments after he stepped into the shower.

Lazily he dropped the towel on the floor and opened the door. Plissken poured a glass of smooth scotch carrying it like a well earned prize back to the bedroom. Relaxation and exhaustion lulled him to lie in the bed. One long burning drink was taken before the glass was set on the bedside table. The bed was too inviting and he fell into it. Plissken shoved a pillow under the curve of his neck pushing cold, damp hair to his skin as he sprawled spread eagle on the silk sheets. He let out a grateful breath closing his eyes lazily and reaching for the glass. He finished his drink in a well deserved series of sips.

Pain and tension had faded to serenity and sleep crept up on him. Snake pulled the silk over his body. The smooth, coolness clung to the remaining droplets dotting his body. Snake didn't notice as he was too consumed by the comfort of the bed. Eyes closed his breath deepened and slowed until a deep sleep took away all his senses save the feeling of silk against his body.


End file.
